Squealer Short
by Quinnzey
Summary: Harley Quinn has been thrown back in Arkham and they want her to squeal on her precious Mr J. Will she?


**A/N: My first Harley Quinn x Joker fan fic. Okay my first Batman fan fic but I'm well stocked up on knowledge. Sorry about the Grammar mistakes. It's just a short story and it's from Harley's POV. Hope you enjoy ~ Quinnzey**

**I do not own Harley Quinn or Arkham Asylum.**

"La la la la la" I hummed, skipping around my cell. I was so damn bored. They could of at least of gave my something to do like some crayons and paper, anything. After about 5 minutes, I laid back on the lumpy bed. I stared at the celling and slipped into a daydream about Mr J.

"Miss Quinzel" a voice said, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I put my head back, to get a look at the owner of the voice. It was Dr Miller the person they had assigned me since I got here, 4 days ago. She was an older woman, probably in her 30's, with brown hair tied up stiffly atop her head, she had pale skin with a few stress wrinkles above her eye brows, her voice was always polite and she sighed a lot. I turned over onto my belly.

"Hey Doc, did you bring me something to play with?" I asked

She sighed, "No, Miss Quinzel, our session has been moved to today" she looked at her watch, "in half an hour thought it would be nice to notify you on the change"

"Well thanks for the heads up doc, catch ya in half an hour"

"Yes, till then Miss Quinzel"

I smiled and waved as she walked down the corridor, such a nice lady. Maybe she's my ticket out of here I smiled again at this. Well Mr J always says keep a smile on your face. Wish she'd get me something to play with though.

Half an hour later, two guards came into my cell and placed shackles on my wrists. "aww, don't you trust me" I said innocently.

"Shut it, Quinn" one said.

"Rude" I replied. They marched me down the corridor; I was in the special unit, on the bottom floor, the full works. Security everywhere, they didn't even trust us enough to have doors instead we had glass panes that slid across when authorized. Makes you feel special really. "Ya know what's funny?" I was answered with silence "Nearly every day you escort me to this Doctor and I don't even know your names!"

"I think you should be quiet" the one that hadn't spoken before said. I pouted; well at least this one wasn't rude. After travelling through the maze of Arkham we got to the consulting room, similar to the one I talked to Mr J in when we first met. They led me into the room, where Dr Miller was sitting, waiting for me.

"Hello Miss Quinzel, Can you two gentlemen remove the shackles and wait outside, I'll call if I need anything" The guards looked at me; I smiled my brightest smile as they unwillingly took off the shackles, one last look at me and they left the room. I rubbed where the shackles had been and walked over to the couch where I slumped back down and made myself comfy. "Ya know, after sleeping on the most uncomfortable lumpy bed, this sofa is a luxury"

"I'm glad you like the sofa. Now Miss Quinzel"

"Call me Harley, everybody does"

"I'd prefer to keep it professional please"

"Suit yourself"

"As I was saying, I have some news to you and I'm not sure how you'll react"

"Surely you'd know me by now, Doc" I giggled.

"Yes well, you're a very complicated person"

"Flattered, now what's this news?" I was actually excited to hear it.

"There's been a murder, work of the Joker"

At the mention of his name, my heart fluttered then flopped over, what if they had caught him? Locked him up in here again, he really hates being locked up.

"That's all, but what I want to ask you is, do you know where he is? His hideout?"

The questions took a moment to register then anger flooded me. "So you want me to turn Squealer on Mr J?! I shouted "News flash, anit happening Doc"

"I understand you scared that if you tell, The Joker will hurt you" she said.

"What? I aint scared! I aint telling you because I'm not a squealer! I thought you knew me, guess I was wrong!" I was shouting almost screaming at her.

"I understand, but I assure you your safe from him now"

"ahhhh, the reason I aint squealing is because I love him!"

"No, Miss Quinzel, you just think you do"

The use of my old name sent me over the edge and before I knew it my hands were around her scrawny neck. She tried to scream but my hands blocked her. "I'm… sorry…" she gasped. I was screaming at her, screaming about the truth, about how much I loved Mr J.

She must have pressed the panic button because before long the guards had burst in and were dragging me away from a blue Dr Miller. They slammed me against the wall and cuffed me, bet if they had a straightjacket they would put it on me, but they didn't so instead the bigger one hauled me onto his shoulder, while I was punching his back and screaming insults at Dr Miller.

After they threw me in my cell, they injected a sedative into me and I slipped off into a hazy dream world with pudin waiting for me.


End file.
